The Girls of Pokemon
by MelodyOfSadness
Summary: An 82-chapter fic which consists only of one shots, all revolving around the main girls of pokemon, paired with the main guys of pokemon.It's a round robin. Each girl is paired with each guy. Crack/romance, and maybe some angst. Game and Manga verse  On major hiatus
1. Intro

Yo people! I'm back with a multi-chapter story (actually a series of oneshots which may or may not be related)!

I got so bored of just sitting around, so I decided to write! Plus, writing one fic a day is going to help me with my conviction, concentration and writing skills, so it's good for me too~

Ok, so what I've got going on is a round robin of all the main girls, (both game and manga) paired up with all the main guys (again, both game and manga), with a theme. I'll say which verse it's in, and explain anything else that needs to be explained. But there are about 72 themes, which is waaaaaaayyyyy too much. But I won't go in the order written here, and I'll try to update everyday…I really will…

And since I don't think people really care about what I'm going to say, I'll just…yeah….I'll show you the themes

BTW!

a few things which needs to be taken note of:

Green=guy, Blue=girl. I'm following the Japanese versions.

Touko=Black and White heroine Touya=Black and White hero

Let's just say the ages are...

Red, Green & Blue-17

Yellow, Touko, Touya, Bianca, Cheren-16

Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra-15

Sapphire, Ruby, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl-14

You can push one each up or down or whatever.

and I know that Touko, Touya, Cheren, and Bianca aren't in the manga yet, and Platinum, Diamond and Pearl haven't met the other dex holders either, but let's just say for the sake of entertainment and pairings (which don't make sense) that they all know each other somehow...

***edit* Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, I now know that Black and White manga is in progess...BUT! I won't be following that, I'll use the Game version for Touko and Touya, because then I can make their personalities into however I want .**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned pokemon…I really do…but I don't…which is why I have a Disclaimer here ;)

* * *

><p>Touko x Red - Red string theory - Chapter 1<p>

Touko x Cheren - Ahead of you

Touko x Gold - 21

Touko x Touya - Your FACE is racist - Chapter 2

Touko x Diamond - Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Touko x Ruby - Prom

Touko x Pearl - Stand up comedy

Touko x Silver - Roggenrola

Touko x Green - Let's go green

Touko x N - Friends

* * *

><p>Blue x Red - Purple - Chapter 5<p>

Blue x Diamond - Diet

Blue x Ruby - The perfect dress

Blue x Silver - Tranquil

Blue x Pearl - Her laugh

Blue x Green - Opposites

Blue x Gold - Proper way to gamble

Blue x Cheren - Why so serious?

Blue x Touya - Reminders - I WANT TO WRITE THIS!

Blue x N - Clueless

* * *

><p>Yellow x Red - War and peace<p>

Yellow x Touya - Bumble bee

Yellow x Cheren - Strength

Yellow x Ruby - Feminine - Chapter 3

Yellow x Gold - Hobbies

Yellow x Silver - Healing

Yellow x Diamond - Hunger vs sleep

Yellow x Pearl - Blondes

Yellow x Green - Painting the world

Yellow x N - Innocence

* * *

><p>Crystal x Red - Sweet spot<p>

Crystal x Gold - Supervision

Crystal x Diamond - What are you doing?

Crystal x Cheren - Yours and mine - Chapter 10

Crystal x Silver - Redemption

Crystal x Green - Professor Oak

Crystal x Pearl - Laugh, goddangit!

Crystal x Ruby - Transparency - Chapter 11

Crystal x Touya - Directions

Crystal x N - Release them!

* * *

><p>Bianca x Red - chapter 4<p>

Bianca x Ruby - Hair or hat?

Bianca x Gold - Run!

Bianca x Silver - Bodyguard

Bianca x Touya - Childhood sweetheart -Chapter 13

Bianca x Green - Get out of my lab!

Bianca x Diamond - Want some?

Bianca x Pearl - Stomachache

Bianca x Cheren - Lost

Bianca x N - Touya

* * *

><p>Platinum x Red - Female pride (Writing)<p>

Platinum x Gold - Why? - Chapter 6

Platinum x Silver - Status

Platinum x Ruby - Shopping for clothes

Platinum x Diamond - Buffet

Platinum x Pearl - Diamond

Platinum x Touya - Who?

Platinum x Green - Well known names

Platinum x Cheren - Knowledge

Platinum x N - family

* * *

><p>Sapphire x Red - Mentor<p>

Sapphire x Gold - Party

Sapphire x Silver - Silence

Sapphire x Diamond - FOOD! - Chapter 8

Sapphire x Pearl - AGAIN!

Sapphire x Green - Anger - Chapter 9

Sapphire x Cheren - Clash

Sapphire x Ruby - Scars - going to be sooooo canon :P Which is why it'll be close to last...

Sapphire x Touya - My idol Red

Sapphire x N - pain

* * *

><p>Lyra x Red - Champion<p>

Lyra x Cheren - Huh?

Lyra x Ruby - Fashion

Lyra x Green - Hologram - Chapter 14

Lyra x Silver - Defeat - Chapter 7

Lyra x Gold - Discipline

Lyra x Diamond - Moomoo milk

Lyra x Pearl - "..." -one I'm personally looking forward to writing .

Lyra x Touya - Touko?

Lyra x N - Catharsis


	2. Touko x Red, Red string theory

Woohoo!

This is Touko x Red! Touko is the heroine of the Black and White games (also known as Hilda), and Red is the hero of Red, Green, Blue, and FireRed, LeafGreen. He appears in HeartGold and SoulSilver too, and I'm not too sure about the others. This one is game verse. A bit sad for a beginning chapter, but I already had it typed out for what I thought would be a multichapter story totally focused around the two, but I had an idea about writing about all, so this one's a bit long, but I can't promise the others will be this long. So! onward to the reading!

**Disclaimer: no own. nada. meh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Touko x Red - Red string theory<strong>

She was crying. It wasn't that surprising, but it'd been so long since she last cried that she'd forgotten what it felt like to lose liquid from her eyes, feeling them roll down her cheek then disappearing without a trace. She slumped against the rocky wall, sliding down to pull her knees closer to herself. She sniffed, still afraid that the Team Plasma Grunt would be after her, so she remained silent. She didn't know if she could continue running away, and she definitely wasn't in the condition to outrun a wild pokemon, so she decided to just hope for the best.

Hope.

For what exactly?

All she could think in her head was 'Poor, poor Roggenrola. Poor thing. Poor innocent thing. Dear Roggenrola.'

She was so caught up in her sadness she could not even feel any hatred for the disgusting Team Plasma member.

"I want to battle you. Come to the exit of this cave. I'll be waiting for you there." N had said. Touko took the challenge. She didn't expect this to happen. She let out a sob, and began to hate herself when the tears subsided. It was a good thirty minutes of trying to convince herself to keep crying. She did, and could finally feel the proper weight of her situation. She tried to avoid reality by hiding her head between her knees. She felt like an ostrich. A shadow loomed over her, and she didn't bother to look up. Then the urgency that it might be that wretched excuse for a human pulled her head up, and she came face to face with crimson eyes. She looked back down, and let out a breath.

"They say you've been up on a mountain for two years. Why come down now?"

The shadow lowered itself, and she could properly see what and who it was in front of her. Her role model. His cap was slightly wrinkled, not that it mattered, and his face was filled with what she vaguely recognized as worry. He reminded her of Touya.

"I heard crying."

Touko scoffed.

"They also say you haven't talked ever since you climbed that mountain. And don't be ridiculous. You can't have heard my crying over at Mount. Silver."

The boy looked into her eyes. Touko looked away. She didn't want to meet those eyes. She felt she couldn't. So instead, she looked to her right, where wild pokemon were inching closer, wondering who the new arrival was. The wild pokemon had kindly stayed away from her when she was crying, and she was thankful for that. The boy, who Touko could now positively identify as Red, looked at her, and without looking away, lifted his left hand and showed her his pinky.

"Soul mates."

Her head snapped back at Red, the Kanto and Johto champion she so revered, and looked at his pinky. She searched for a red string, and sure enough, found one, tied to his little finger at it's base. She followed the string, and gasped to find that it's end was intertwined at none other than her own little finger.

"Red string theory..."

Red nodded, and she felt him move beside her, sitting next to her. She was in shock. How could she be attached to Red by the red string? It was impossible. The Red string theory was known popularly to little children, especially girls, who wanted to believe that at the end of theirs, would be a prince charming. Basically the theory stated that when two soul mates were both if age, if they looked for it, a red string would appear on their pinky, leading them to their other half. Another little bonus information was that if both parties were thinking of each other while looking at the string, it would glow gold.

Of course, the girls always decided that it wasn't true, especially after being teased by so and so and scolded by nonbelievers. Touko hadn't believed either. But this...this was inevitably proving her wrong. The string theory was real, and she had her own supposed soul mate by her side to prove it. Now if only he'd leave so she could think...

"Why were you crying?"

Touko remained silent. She didn't want to speak. Not yet.

"Tell me. Now."

Touko let out a sigh. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

Red gave out an exasperated sigh, and any other day, Touko would have laughed in amusement. Apparently all those stories about the stoic and silent Red wasn't true. He just didn't have anything to say at the time.

"There's definitely something wrong when you're crying so hard and feeling so miserable so that your soul mate can feel it, and said soul mate has to go to a psychic gym and ask the gym leader to teleport him to the Unova region because taking a ship would take too long."

Touko was surprised. She bit her lip.

"Tell me. You have to learn to trust me if we're going to get married in the future,"

Touko spluttered.

"M-marry?"

"Yes. Is this red string which joins us not a good enough reason to do so?"

Touko thought it over for a while. Should she tell him? She guessed she had no choice, since he was going to pester her until she told him anyways. She took a shaky breath.

"The Unova region is being threatened by a pokemon liberation group call Team Plasma. Their leader, who surprisingly means me no harm, asked me to battle him. He said he'd wait for me at the cave's exit."

Touko's eyes began to water as she thought of how to continue her story. The pain began to come back, and she fought her tears, but could not. Instead, she embraced them like an old friend, and began to cry again. Strong arms enveloped her, and she could not help but be surprised at her new acquaintance's actions. She held onto the shirt of the man who claimed to be her soul mate, and continued her story.

After receiving the battle invitation, she'd made her way slowly but surely to into the cave where she found many trainers to battle with, just when she could feel the air rushing in, here the exit was, she found a horde of Plasma grunts who challenged her to a battle. She battled her way through them, nut she could feel something tugging at the back of her mind, and when she finally noticed what it was, she realized that she had all but one pokemon fainted, and no potions, berried or revives to help her. Her fifteenth battle with a grunt was already underway, and she could not drop out.

She could remember that she'd crossed her fingers, and prayed to Mew, Reshiram, Zekrom, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Jirachi, Lugia, Ho-oh and every single legendary pokemon she could think of that the grunt's pokemon was a fire type, weak to her water type. It was just her luck when it was a grass type. She could remember the vulgar swear words she'd kept spitting out at herself in her head, before sending out her Samuwott to it's poor fate.

She thought she'd found a way to be saved when a Roggenrola, with it's sturdy ability intervened, trying to help out the kind trainer, but the Plasma grunt...had attacked the wild pokemon in mid-battle, and leaf-stormed the poor rock pokemon. It's sturdy helped it to stay alive, but immediately right after that, a mega drain had taken away all the life force the poor wild pokemon had.

"I saw the Roggenrola's energy core shatter. I can still hear its cry of pain. I can see the look in its eyes, the moment before it died, when it met mine. It didn't stand a chance against the level 24's already advantageous attacks."

She looked up at Red after five minutes of trying to calm her breath, and when she looked into his eyes, she winced in fear. He had pure hatred in them, and she thought for a moment he would turn into a demon and form a pact with her to find that monster and kill him. But Red didn't. When he saw her fear, his eyes immediately softened and pulled her into another hug. This time, she didn't try to pull away.

"I battled the Plasma member as hard as I could. But my final attack against him was Take down, and it didn't work that well. Team Plasma takes the pokemon of all those who lose to them, so I ran as fast as I could. The wild pokemon helped me bit, and I managed to get away."

"And then I found you."

"And then you found me."

Touko looked into Red's eyes, and could see his emotions swirling around 'Blood red...' Touko thought. 'His eyes are blood red.'

She looked away, and chose instead to push him away slightly, trying to get away from the stranger slash soul mate. But he did not let her go. He pulled her closer.

"I know what it feels like. In my travels I've seen both pokemon and humans massacred like they were ants. I've seen innocence shattered like glass, childhoods ruined. And I'll tell you this, it doesn't get better, ever night you hear their screams, their eyes haunt you, and the memory never leaves. There is only one way you can move on."

Touko tensed wondering what he was going to tell him, and he continued.

"You do your best to make sure it never happens again. That's why I'm the champion. I've made myself stringer so no future children traveling has to see what i saw. Has to do what I do. That the survivor's job. That's your job now too."

While Red was talking, Touko had unknowingly started crying again, and this time she felt peace, when Red's heartbeat slowly lulled her to sleep, and for the first time in her life, Touko cried herself to sleep. Red carried her back to the nearest pokemon center, gave all her pokemon to the nurse and asked her to do whatever she could for them, and also signed papers for Touko herself to be admitted. Touko did not dream that night.

When she woke up, she blinked for a few seconds, because of the bright lights which threatened to turn her blind. When her eyesight came back, she looked towards the window, where she saw a magnificent sight. The sun was rising, and the trees and meadows were bathed in the golden light, sitting by the window was a person with a cap on, and underneath that cap, jet black hair. The head turned towards her, and she saw blood red eyes.

"You haven't left yet?"

Red shook his head, and walked towards her. He sat on the chair beside her bed, and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Touko mulled over her thoughts for a moment. How was she feeling? She thought over every single word which could describe her situation right now, and settled on the most commonly used one.

"Tired."

Red reached out towards her and ran his fingers through her hair before standing up.

"Sleep. I'll leave."

Touko gave a sigh of contentment as she realized how comfortable she was, and leaned her head back into her pillow. Before leaving, Red stood in front of her door.

"I've admitted your pokemon, and they're all fine and healed now. I've also bought you supplies, and I don't want those supplies to ever get below half of what I got you. Okay?"

Touko nodded from her comfortable position on the bed. Red turned around to leave, but turned back towards her again.

"When you're ready to accept the fact that we're soul mates, you know where to find me. I'll be waiting for you on Mount. Silver."

Red left this time for real, and although the sun was still rising, Touko felt herself lulled back into sleep. From that day on, when she looked at the red string around her pinky finger, she smiled. It always glowed gold.

* * *

><p>Review, please? and I'll try to get another one up soon .<p> 


	3. Touko x Touya, your FACE is racist

Second fic! This time its Touko x Touya, or Hikda x Hilbert, or White x Black.

Please don't be offended by the numerous times the word 'Racist' is mentioned.

This is game verse, but includes Ruby and Emerald from manga verse.

* * *

><p>"Touya."<p>

"Hm?"

"You're racist."

Touya nearly spit out the soda he was drinking, but barely managed to swallow it instead, managing to avoid splattering it all over Touko.

"What?"

"I said, you're racist."

Touya merely stared at the girl as if she was mad. Insane. Mentally unstable. He was even tempted to raise his hand to check her temperature to see if she was sick. But he knew she'd kill him, so he fought against his urge and instead decided to talk this over.

"Touko, you're my best friend and I love you and all that, but I can't have the mother of my children be insane, so how about we go see a doctor?"

Touko glared at her best friend, and huffed.

"Who says I'm going to marry you? And I'm not insane. You're racist."

"How so?"

"Your name."

Touya just gave the girl a blank stare. Then he opened his mouth and said "Huh?"

"Your name, Touya. Your name. Touya Black."

Said Mr. Black wanted to throw something. Anything at anyone except the girl in front of him.

"If that's the case, you're equally as racist, Miss Touko WHITE."

Touko blushed at her incompetence at not being careful enough to check that Touya could have a comeback. And with her name. Touko needed something to hit. Preferably something with glasses and named Cheren.

"Your MOM is racist."

'Ohoh, she did NOT just use my mom as a comeback.' Touya thought.

"Your DAD is racist."

'How DARE he!' Touko thought.

They were glaring each other down, daring the other to say something back. They moved closer, and when they were nearly nose-to-nose, Touko smirked.

"Your FACE is racist."

Touya smirked too, and pulled his best friend even closer.

"Then kiss this racist face."

* * *

><p>Outside the door, Emerald tutted. Ruby raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yesterday Touko called Touya emo."

"How did THAT end?"

"Same way it ended now."

* * *

><p>Weehee~~finished the second one…please review? I'd love some constructive criticism….and sorry if it's way too short. I'll try to make them longer .<p> 


	4. Yellow x Ruby, Feminine

Back again ;)

I really am talking to myself...OTL

but anyways, this is manga verse, and if you're not sure, Ruby's a guy who likes pretty things...and I've always imagined him as sort of a stylist. So! Onward to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow x Ruby - feminine<strong>

Yellow was being stalked. She wasn't afraid, and she wasn't about to run away, but from two days ago, she could distinctly see someone following her. She knew this person, and was confused and a bit nervous as to why he was following her, but she didn't mind. He wouldn't harm her in any way.

Yellow was being stalked. By Ruby.

Even at this moment, as she was walking down the streets of Viridian city she could hear soft pitter patters of feet behind her, and when she turned around, the figure immediately stopped to tie his shoe or went whistling back round the corner. Of course, Yellow could recognize those clothes and that white hat anywhere, no matter how hard Ruby tried to disguise himself, but his deception simply wasn't going to work with his wearing just a pair or sunglasses. Not to mention that Yellow could feel Ruby's Milotic around, its soft cooing. Yellow was to going to visit Green and maybe Silver as well if he was around, and decided that she had enough of pretending that this wasn't happening.

"Ruby, I'm going to visit Green. Would you like to come along with me instead of just following me?" she said, turning around. A head peeked out from behind a corner, and she smiled when Ruby sighed, and taking off his sunglasses, walked towards her.

"Okay." He said. They walked in silence until they reached the Viridian gym. A crying trainer suddenly bolted out of the double doors of the gym, and soon after, Green followed. When he noticed his two baffled friends, he sighed and waved them in.

"Amateur trainer who thought he was good enough to beat me without getting a single badge. My Ninetails took all of his team out, and he ran off."

Yellow nodded in understanding, and proceeded to heal the little damage done to Green's Ninetails. Ruby had never been in his senior's gym before, and was in awe at the feeling of power which Green gave out, just standing still. Yellow came back, and she said something to Green, and Ruby could see Green raise an eyebrow. The gym leader shook his head, and muttering something under his breath, went away into a back room.

Ruby walked to Yellow and asked what that was about. Yellow smiled, and merely raised a finger to her lips, signaling the Hoenn trainer that what she said was confidential.

"So, Ruby, why have you been stalking me?"

Ruby was taken aback. So she knew all along? Why hadn't she asked him this before? At Ruby's confused face, yellow giggled softly.

"I know you don't mean any harm in stalking me, but I was just curious of the reason."

Ruby thought over his senior's question. Another trainer barged into the gym, wanting to challenge the gym leader. The open door brought gusts of wind into the gym, and Yellow's hair swayed side to side. Her clothes rustled, and Ruby was in awe at his senior's beauty.

"Why don't you wear a skirt?"

"Yellow was taken by surprise by his question, but answered it anyways.

"Well, I'm always on an adventure, and wearing pants makes it easier to travel..."

Ruby began to frantically shake his head and even began jumping up and down. For a second Yellow thought Ruby was possessed, but he grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"But you're feminine! You're pretty, you have long hair, and you have a nice body shape! You should be wearing dresses and skirts, not pants! You're the total opposite of Sapphire who is just a guy, (somewhere, Sapphire sneezed) but you're wearing pants! That's absolutely unacceptable! You're beautiful! You should be taking advantage of that!."

Yellow's eyes widened at Ruby's outburst, and blushed, looking away. Ruby realized what he said in his desperation to get is senior to wear something feminine, and blushed too. He rummaged in his bag and after taking a bundle of something out, shoved it into Yellow's hands.

"Try that on. You'll see what I mean."

Yellow stared at the bundle in her arms, and saying a soft thank you to Ruby, went into one of the bathrooms in the gym. While Yellow was changing, Ruby occupied himself with watching Green's battle, but it was over quickly, with Green's victory. This trainer had two badges and was on his way home to gloat at his friends, when he passed by Viridian and decided that he was strong enough to beat Green's gym. These young ones tended to forget that the only thing that was between them and the league was Green.

When this trainer too ran out of the gym in tears, Ruby felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a breathtaking sight, Yellow still had her hair up, but the sundress he gave her, white in color with flowers of gold, brought out her eyes and hugged her body in such a way that make her seem like a model. Ruby coughed and blushed again. Yellow walked closer to him.

"How do I look? Does it suit me?"

'Feminine definitely suits her.' Ruby thought, and nodded viciously, Yellow laughed, and Ruby thought he'd never forget her laugh. It was sweet.

* * *

><p>Over at the battle grounds, Green was watching them along with Silver, who had one eyebrow raised, questioning Green about the lovey dovey couple before them. Green merely shrugged, and Silver decided he didn't want to know. But nonetheless, he thought that they matched well together.<p>

* * *

><p>"So why were you stalking me again?"<p>

"I wanted to see if you would wear a skirt in your daily life."

"...Pervert"

* * *

><p>Aahhhh I love Green!<p>

He's so awesome!

And even though in my other story 'Smile' I killed him, he's still my favorite character by far in the pokemon series.

So anyways! Review please? I'd especially love some constructive criticism, since I'm trying to get my writing better.

And I'm sorry if Yellow's a bit OOC...I wanted to make her seem realistic, so...yeah...she ended up sort of like...Blue :P

I think I'll do Bianca and Red next.


	5. BiancaxRed, Don't fall off the mountain!

Back with a Bianca x Red! This is game verse, and let's just say that Bianca was sent to Johto or Kanto by professor Juniper, and her job included interviewing Red about battling and pokemon.

Barely any romance here, but...it's...er...funny?

Plus, Green makes a cameo entrance ;)

...i just realized how short this is OTL... Forgive me?

I'm having fun writing :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca x Red - Don't fall off the mountain!<strong>

"So, Red. You've been champion for five years, correct?"

"..."

"How did you feel when you first became champion? Ecstatic, I'm sure."

"..."

"You've been up on Mount. Silver for a while now, right? About two years, I think."

"..."

"Isn't it very cold up there? Even just thinking about it makes me cold!"

"..."

"And it's a mountain so you'd always be at an angle, right?"

"..."

"Oh, if it were me, I'm sure I couldn't handle being at an angle for so long."

"..."

"Do be careful, Red. We don't want you to fall and get hurt."

"..."

"For goodness sake Bianca. The man's not going to say anything. And he's nowhere as clumsy as you are. He's not going to fall off the mountain."

Bianca glared at Cheren, who was interrupting the pleasant chat she was having with Red. She looked back at the champion to see...his eye closed, and his mouth open slightly. He was sleeping. Bianca was troubled. 'Was he that bored of me?'

Soon after, the Viridian gym leader appeared to take Red away, after waking him up. Bianca was disappointed. She wanted to ask more questions, but she would have to do that some other time.

"Don't fall off!" Bianca managed to shout at the two retreating backs.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Green asked the sleepy Red.<p>

"..."

Green raised an eyebrow.

"She kept answering her own questions."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's epicly short, but frankly...I don't know what to write when it comes to Bianca...<p>

Reviews? And if someone gives me an idea about what to write for Bianca and Red, I'll rewrite it ;)

and...er...*blushes* I'll take requests for the next one? (if anybody reviews...)

if not, I'll just keep writing :D

Oh, and I **do** have a Platinum x Gold written, but in honor of my wonderful anonymous reviewer aka 'a random reviewer', I'll write a Blue x Red...then the next one will possibly a Lyra pairing for my other wonderful anonymous reviewer 'ColorfulShippersUnite'. And a thank you to my **other** anonymous reviewer 'xxx' who updated my knowledge on the manga and other things. But please do note that tomorrow...I have a Biology test...and the day after that, a chinese test...so I'll try my absolute BEST to update, but please don't hate me if I can't .


	6. Blue x Red, Purple

THIS! Is dedicated to one of my few reviewers, 'a random reader' who was looking forward to a Blue x Red!

HOWEVER! I must say that this one...is a bit sad...or at least, I'll TRY to make it sad, cuz it's my intention.

But still very lovey-dovey anyways xD

and please don't forget...Blue = Girl!

:D

This would be game verse, so it might be Leaf x Red. Or maybe game verse with manga characters :P Whatever works.

* * *

><p>He'd been up on that mountain for two damned years. Two long, painful, torturous, depressing years, and he just randomly comes to her house, knocks on her door and expects her to be calm. How could she? Her best friend...her rival...her used-to-be neighbor. Back from isolation. Back to the world. To her. She vaguely recalled the article she saw last week in the Sunday Post.<p>

"Kanto and Johto league champion beaten by ordinary trainer from Unova region; now named as Unova, Kanto and Johto champion, but gave up the title of Kanto and Johto, as the regions are much too far away. Former champion gave up title of champion to subordinate from New Bark town in Johto..."

She'd been shocked. Someone had actually beaten Red. The Red, who was the saviour of Kanto and Johto, the Red who was so strong only Green could be considered a rival. He was beaten. And he was coming home. To be honest, Blue thought he would be back by a day or two, after all, pallet town wasn't too far if he flew on Charizard, but she was let down, a day passed, two passed, and three, four until it turned into a week. And here he was, standing in front of her door as if the last time they saw each other was yesterday, as if Red didn't suddenly just disappear to the mountain without telling her or Green.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react; she had mixed feelings. Happy? Yeah. Red had come back. How could she not be happy? Sad? Sure, for him. Being champion had been everything to Red. Disappointed? Only that he hadn't come sooner. But then, she decided, there was one emotion which dominated her heart and mind at that moment. And it was anger. So she did the only thing that came to her mind at that moment. She slammed the door shut in Red's face, and leaning back on the door, she held her hand to her heart. It was beating fast, and she could feel tears welling up. The frustration, the anger, the annoyance, the worry and all the times she missed him came flowing out of her in big fat droplets of water.

She opened the door again, still crying, and glared at Red, who had not moved from his spot at the doorway. She threw herself at him, and hugged him. Her tears wet his shirt slightly, but she couldn't care less. She just needed to feel that it was true. Her best friend had come back.

"Red, oh Red. I missed you so much! You're a total jerk, you know that?"

"..."

Blue didn't expect an answer. She'd heard the rumors that Red hadn't spoken a single word since he'd gone up onto that mountain. She released the boy, and began to fuss over him.

"Red you've grown taller! And bulkier too! Hm, you eyes are redder as well."

"..."

Red opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again.

"Have you gone to see Green? What about Yellow? And Misty?"

"..."

Red merely looked at her with his deep red eyes, and Blue could do nothing but hold his gaze. His eyes told stories. He didn't have to talk. With Red, everything was felt. Blue's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Haven't you even gone to see your mother?"

Blue didn't want to meet Red's eyes. She knew what they'd tell her.

'No. You're the only one who knows I'm back.'

But she looked up anyways, and was still dismayed when she was right. She began to fidget with Red's jacket. She recalled the last conversation they'd had before he disappeared. It was one about them: what they were to each other and what they could be. They'd both established that they liked each other, and that they could be more than friends. But their relationship never went beyond that conversation.

"I like you, Red. A lot." Blue had said.

"...Me too, Blue." Red had replied. Blue missed Red's voice, back then he talked a lot.

"Then if we ever get married and have a kid, we'd have to name him or her Purple!" Blue joked. Then the next day, Red disappeared. Blue was distraught. She begged all the gym leaders to send out a search party for him, until one day Green came to her and told her Red had phoned Green, telling him that Red was up on Mt. Silver, training, and wouldn't come back down until someone beat him. Blue had immediately tried to call Red after that, but he never picked up. Blue and Green didn't tell anyone, for fear of them worrying, and just said that Red was off on another one of his adventures.

And Blue was thrown into a world of confusion and loneliness, a place where the person she loved just threw her away and left. Blue had trouble focusing at times, losing several battles. Green had stepped in to help when she started to push people away.

"You can't keep going like this. There's got to be a reason for Red leaving, but whatever it is, he hasn't told us. The only thing we can do is wait for him until he comes back. Move on, Blue."

Green's words stung her like salt in a wound, but she knew it was true. So she had moved on. She forgot about her affections for Red and found someone else to love. Red wasn't going to like it.

Back in the present, Red had his hands around Blue's face, lifting it up to look straight at him. Blue grabbed his hands and pulled them down, but Red did the same thing.

"I'm sorry." He said. Blue let out a laugh which was strained. The first person he goes to see when he comes back is her, and probably the first words he says in two years are words apologizing for what she had already forgiven.

"Red, I...I'm dating Green."

Now that was a blow to Red. His mouth opened and closed several times, and he looked for a moment like a fish out of water. Then he regained his composure and smiled at her.

"That's great. Congratulations, Blue."

He turned around to leave somewhere again, but Blue wouldn't have it. Not again. She grabbed his hands as he was about to walk away. Red stopped.

"Red and Blue makes purple, Red, and purple's a sad color. You shouldn't apologize. _I'm _sorry, Red."

Red turned back around to face Blue, and gave a small smile to her. He ruffled her hair, and laid his hand on her head for a momentum before sliding it down to her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her, claiming what should've been his, but lost to Green. He then walked away, hopping on Charizard, Blue ran towards him.

"Where are you going?"

"Viridian. I've got to say congrats to Green. And say hi to Yellow."

Blue waved Red off as he left, and fell to the ground. Tears began to flow again, and she felt the most guilt she had ever felt in five years. From Red's kiss, her heart was beating uncontrollably, and all she could think of was how betrayed Red must have felt. Indeed, she was very sorry.

The most sorry she had ever felt in her life, for rejecting Red to cruelly. For leaving Green in the dark. For overstepping the boundaries of friendship. For loving two men at once.

* * *

><p>Erm...yeah...ugh<p>

this wasn't Green x Blue x Red...

it was just Blue x Red...

sorry for people who didn't want such a sad story for Blue x Red...

i'm thinking that maybe once i'm done with all of the girls, (I've added a new male character!) I'll write a round robin for the guys ;)

that's...MAYBE

:P

REVIEW! .


	7. Platinum x Gold, Why?

This time it's Platinum x Gold! I really had no idea what to write for these two, but I recalled seeing a fandrawing some time ago, which depicted these two in an arcade. So I got the idea, and i...wrote it?

LOL.

Have fun :)

Oh! and I...don't know how to play pool, so please forgive me if any of you DO know how to play pool...I suck...

To my lovely random reader: WAH I'M SORRY IT WAS SAD! That was kind of the feeling I wanted to portray, though...but yeah! I think I might write a reverse round robin for the guys too! And they will be related to their Girl round robin counterparts, but I promise you that if I do have a sequel-ish thingie for this, then it WILL be a happy ending for Red x Blue ;)

to Douze : I will, will, WILL write a Lyra x Silver next! I promise you! I've already started ;)

to Serenity and Chaos : YES! RED IS PURE AWESOME! But of course...(personal opinion coming right up) GREEN IS WAY MORE AWESOME ;)

to ColourfulShippersUnite : Haha I do realize that! but I wanted to make the weird funny ending, so :D

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it. Why?"<p>

"Well, like i said, it's fun, and-"

"How is it fun? Is there some sort of thrill in illegally obtaining money by making other people lose money?"

"Well, the process of doing that is fun. I never really take the money."

"But-"

"Listen, Platinum. Why don't you just try?"

Platinum and Gold were standing in front of a casino, and Gold had asked Platinum if she wanted to go in. She looked at him with an incredulous face and said, "Why on earth would I want to go in _there_? It's crowded and rowdy."

Gold looked at Platinum with amused eyes and laughed. "To gamble. Maybe play pool."

Platinum just couldn't comprehend why Gold would want to bet money on pool, and Gold had been trying for the past thirty minutes to try to get her to understand. Eventually Gold became frustrated with Platinum's consistent sentence-interrupting, and Platinum was just as frustrated, lines appearing between her eyebrows from frowning.

"Why on earth would I, Platinum Berlitz, want to bet money on pool?"

"Well you know, they say the best way to understand how to do something is to do it."

Without waiting for a reply, Gold dragged Platinum into the casino and went straight to the back, where pool tables were laid out, and people were gathered around, betting money while playing the game. Gold winked at Platinum, deposited her between two females who were betting, and went to the pool tables to begin. He was up against a sleezy looking guy who seemed to be experienced, and the women squealed when it was his turn. He looked at Gold, and flicked a finger at him.

"This is no place for children, squirt."

"We'll see about that when I win."

They began the game, most people betting on the man, and Gold was stuck with just one better. Platinum. He told her to start small, just in case, and she did, with only five dollars. Then after Gold lost one round, then the next, and the next, the man stepped up to Platinum, and twirling her hair around his fingers, muttered in her ear, 'Why don't you give up on your little boyfriend, young miss?'

Platinum's face turned hot with anger, and slapping the man's hand away, she retorted.

"It's Lady Platinum Berlitz to you, I _won't_ stop betting on Gold, and he's _not_ my boyfriend."

A few people stepped away when she introduced herself, and Platinum smirked. She knew this casino well. In fact, even though she had never set foot in this place before, her family owned it, and she knew that the manager would recognize her. Everything was in her control now, and when she walked up to the pool table, the crowd dispersed to let her through. She slammed one hand down, and said, "10,000 dollars on Gold."

A few people were shocked, and some even began clapping. The man smirked, and stepped up to the table. "You're on."

Platinum met Gold's eyes, and she saw that they were twinkling with amusement. He winked at her again, and set down one of the cue balls on the table after wiping it on his shirt. For some reason, Platinum was strangely nervous and her stomach had butterflies. The game went on. The man's turn, Gold's turn, the man's, then Gold's. And the game was over. With Gold's total victory.

Platinum and Gold intertwined hands and jumped up and down in joy. Gold made sure to take the cue ball he had set down before, and when questioned about it by the sleezy man, he merely winked and said "Souvenir."

The two dex holders stepped out, and when they were in the street and away from the casino, Gold spoke up.

"So. Wasn't it fun?"

Platinum smiled at Gold, and he felt himself staring at her.

"It was indeed. We'll have to do that again."

Gold shook his head, and said, "Nuh-uh. I've had enough pool for a while now."

Platinum said the word which had gotten them into this mess before, "Why?" and looked at Gold with a confused face.

"Aitaro gets too dizzy in his pokeball."

He then took out the cue ball he took before, and to Platinum's surprise, Gold's Ambipom came out from it, and realization dawned on Platinum. She began to giggle, and Gold raised an eyebrow.

"Get them!"

Gold looked behind him to see a few people from the casino running towards them, and he rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. He grabbed Platinum's hand and began to run. When he looked behind him to see her confused face, he merely winked at her again, and smiled when she did too, trusting his decision. Who knew it would be this fun to hang out with Gold? From that day on, anytime that Gold asked her if they wanted to go somewhere, she made sure that she had enough money.

* * *

><p>This was messed up *sigh*...I might rewrite it some other time, if somebody tells me how to fix this horrible piece of writing...<p>

Review?

P.S. the next one WILL be a Lyra x Silver!

Review, review review!

request, request, request! :D


	8. Lyra x Silver,  Defeat

I. Am. SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I got so caught up in school and whatnot that I actually forgot to write this. FORGOT!

CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?

Of course you can...

So...I'm sorry...and I have a feeling it's going to be a busy week, but I will TRY MY FREAKING BEST TO UPDATE LOTS!

So...

this is game verse...because Lyra doesn't appear in the manga.

:D

**That guy 2099!-yessss! Gold is pure awesome next to Green and Red! but of course, Silver ties ;) and Red...he's such a ladies' man :D**

**My lovely random reader!-sequelsequelsequel! That is...after all of my 81 Girl-version stories are done :3 But after they ARE done, there will be another 81 stories for the guys :D...I hope :P**

**My anonymous reader who has not even left a name for me to call! - you have requested a Sapphire fic, and it shall be done! BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This was exactly the twenty-seventh battle between these two. And once again, for the twenty-seventh time, Lyra had won. She silently recalled her Ampharos into his pokeball, and thanked it for a good battle. She then walked towards Silver, who had his hands clenched tightly in fists, and was looking down.<p>

"Silver?"

"WHY?"

Lyra flinched. It wasn't the first time that Silver had gotten mad at her, but even so. It frightened her.

"Why is it that every time, no matter what I do, you beat me?"

Lyra looked at Silver worriedly. She took a step forward, but Silver took a step back. Lyra stood still.

"I've done everything. Changed myself, changed my method of training, trained harder, but no! Even when I feel that I've achieved something, just one battle with you makes me feel worthless again!"

"Silver..."

Silver fell to the ground, hands on his head, shouting. Lyra didn't know what Silver was feeling right now. With her team's teamwork, trust and love with each other, she had never lost a single battle, and the only three people who had ever come close to beating her was Lance, Green and Red. She walked closer to Silver slowly, waiting for any kind of response from him. When she received none, she took it as an OK to get closer to him. She laid one hand on his back, and held his own hands with her other.

"I don't understand...why do you always beat me?"

Lyra's eyes welled up with tears, and she could hear herself answering his question.

"So I can keep you on the right path..."

When Lyra and Silver first met, Silver had stolen a pokemon from Professor Elm's lab. Lyra found his trainer ID, and soon after, they had their first battle. Lyra won. The next time was in Sprout tower. He had beaten the monk already, and instead of challenging her to a battle, made a snide remark then left. In Azelea town, on her way to Ilex forest, he vowed that he would defeat all weak trainers and Team Rocket. He lost once again.

In the Burned Tower, he told her that he wanted to catch a legendary in order to defeat the weak trainers. He then challenged her to a battle, and lost. The next time they met was in Olivine city, when Lyra was walking past the gym in order to get to the Pokemon center. Silver came out from the gym, and Lyra's heart started beating faster, afraid that he was going to battle her when all of her pokemon were nearly fainted. Thankfully, he didn't, and just told her that the leader Jasmine wasn't in the gym, but away at the Lighthouse to help a sick pokemon. Lyra couldn't forget the words he said before leaving.

"Just let sick pokemon go! A pokemon that can't battle is worthless."

As Lyra calmed her heart, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or anxious. She vowed to change him.

At the Mahogany Rocket hideout, when she met him, he looked dejected. She walked toward him only to be stopped by a hand.

"Silver?"

"Lance...he told me something about the way I train. He made me realize something. But I'll still defeat Team Rocket. I'll get stronger and defeat them by myself. You...you're not strong enough to defeat Team Rocket. Go home."

He left, and before he could, she grabbed his arm.

"Silver."

He took one look at her, and when she met his eyes, she could only let go of him. He was on the verge of giving up.

In the Radio Tower, Lyra had barely managed to acquire a Team Rocket uniform and was all ready to go inside, when Silver arrived and blew her cover.

"Get that damned uniform off!"

He said. Lyra was left to deal with Team Rocket by herself when Silver left. But she was still happy, because Silver had that fire in his eyes again. She beat Team Rocket with a smile. Underground, though, she met him again. He challenged her for being weak, and was determined to show that she couldn't do anything by herself. But when he lost again, he muttered to himself.

"Maybe Lance was right."

Lyra was confused, but before Silver left, she grabbed him again. This time, she didn't say anything. All her words were sent to him by her eyes, and he found himself burning under her fiery eyes. Falling into those deep orbs which spoke a million words.

Before Lyra could challenge the Elite Four, she was stopped yet again by Silver. She was amused. Silver was always ahead of her. They had a deciding battle on Victory Road. Silver wanted to show her that he was training well, and that he was the better trainer. Of course, he lost. He left, and Lyra stood still, wondering why every time she met him, she was left with a certain melancholy. She figured that she was just sad that she beat him all the time.

In Kanto's Mt. Moon, she met him again. He was training, and Lyra could see that he was working hard in order to get closer to his pokemon through battle. He noticed that she was watching, and smiled. Her heart beat faster again.

"I've been training. Battle with me?"

They battled, and Lyra won again. Silver had a frown on his face, the space between his eyebrows creased. Then he chuckled and waved a hand. He left, and Lyra realized that she felt sad when she saw his disappointment in himself. She didn't want to do it anymore.

They met again in the Dragon's Den. He was training his starter pokemon, the one which was stolen, when Clair and Lance arrived. They saw each other, and Lance, smiling, challenged them to a double battle. Lyra and Silver smiled at each other, before getting ready for battle.

"I'll show you how much I've grown!" He exclaimed to Lance. Lyra had a smile on her face the whole time. They won, and Lyra was glad that she didn't have to fight against Silver. She realized that Silver had grown a lot, and that he was able to care for his pokemon now. His team seemed happier than ever, and when they said goodbye, Lyra felt a pang of sadness in her chest.

"Silly girl. You're in love." Clair remarked.

Lyra laughed.

She didn't quite see Silver around a lot after that. But after a while of looking for him, she finally found him in the Dragon's Den. He said that he went there every Tuesdays and Thursdays when he had time to train. He told her that he realized he was wrong from the beginning, and that you shouldn't use pokemon as tools. He didn't battle her.

Lyra knew that Silver lost because even though his team loved him and cared for him, they didn't have real motivation to win. They didn't try as hard as they would be able to, and were already disadvantageous, looking on with jealousy at the closeness of Lyra and her team. But she could see how much they tried harder when Silver began to care for them too. She always won by just a little bit, and Silver could tell as well.

"Looks like I've caught up." She saw that brilliant smile of his again.

She noticed that on Mondays and Wednesdays he always took the long trek through Victory Road to train. It was a Monday when she met him, and won once again. It was this day that he got mad at her. This day that she couldn't tell him how she felt once again. She always beat him so that he would try harder. She beat him so he wouldn't start thinking that being strong was everything. She beat him so that he'd keep coming back to her, asking for a battle. So she could see him again.

Silver left her in that cave, standing still, leaving her pokemon to ward off wild pokemon while she stood, thinking about what she was doing. What she had done. By beating him all the time, was she making him feel worthless? Silver had already left, and knowing him, he flew away, so she couldn't follow him. She sat down at the cave entrance, and decided to wait for him. She brought out all her pokemon, healed them, then sat down, all huddled together to keep each other warm. She slept through the rest of Monday, crying. Hating herself for what Silver said to her. She couldn't hate him, though.

Through Tuesday, she just spent the whole day sitting there, reminiscing all the times that she met him, and all the times they met. When did she fall for him? She stroked her Togekiss, its soft cooing filling the cave.

"Silly girl, you're in love."

When Clair said that to her, everything made sense. The throbbing in her heart which she felt every time she saw him. The wanting to be closer to him, wanting to know him better. The times she felt sad when he was sad. The loneliness she felt when she didn't see him for a long time.

"Ah...what have I done to myself?"

Lyra laughed, and left the Dragon's Den. The world seemed to be more beautiful.

When Lyra woke up on Wednesday, it was because someone was poking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Silver's face ridiculously close to her, peering at her. She jumped back, effectively banging her head on the cave wall.

"Ouch..."

"Are you okay? Be careful."

"Ugh..."

"Have you been here since Monday?"

Silver walked up to her and rubbed her head on the place where she hit herself. She felt her face flushing. She nodded. He then stepped back, and rubbed his neck, looking away. In the dim light of the cave entrance, she thought she could see his face tinted red. She suppressed a giggle.

"Listen. I...I'm sorry for what I said, okay? I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Lyra smiled.

"Silver, I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

Both grinned their battle grin.

"You're on."

And for the first time they met, Silver won. Lyra was surprised, and Silver was even more surprised. His eyes were wide, and his mouth dropped.

"I...I...I won?"

He smiled, and began to laugh.

"I finally won!"

Lyra couldn't smile. There was something she wanted to tell him. Something she just had to make sure he understood. Something she wanted him to know. So instead of opening her mouth to tell him, she stalked up to him, and catching him by surprise, kissed him. Silver seemed more surprised about that. But he eventually relaxed. When they separated, both of them were blushing, and Lyra had a ridiculous grin on her face. Silver couldn't look directly at her. So Lyra, wanting to see his face, grabbed it with her hands, and turned it to face her.

"Hey. Congratulations."

They smiled.

Of course, the next day, when they had a rematch, Lyra won again, and Silver huffed.

"I banged my head right before battling you, remember?"

"Of course I don't remember. You kissed me after our match."

"Oh, so you don't remember that I hurt myself but you remember that I kissed you?"

Silver frowned, and Lyra laughed.

"Don't give me that look, Silver. I know you liked it."

"Hmph." (But Silver was blushing)

Of course, as they walked through the Safari Zone together, they were holding hands.

* * *

><p>And because someone requested a Sapphire fic, I will do that next!<p>

alrighties?

review!

:DDDDD

request request request! ;)


	9. Sapphire x Diamond,  FOOD

Peoples! I'm** SO SORRY!**

Well... if I try to give myself an excuse...

The flooding in Thailand wiped out my wi-fi (WTH, Bangkok's not even flooded yet -.-)

and then it took me FOREVER to get it back up because for goodness' sake I can't speak Thai, and neither can my mom, and the freaking Thai dude was so ridiculously useless -.-

I'm not Thai, by the way :P

So to apologize...I'll upload two Sapphire fics at once! I wrote the second one yesterday, and the first one, well...as soon as somebody requested it -.- but then...WI-FI -.-

ugh

I DO have a few fics written and stored somewhere on my computer, though, so I'll be updating .

I'm sorry, again ...

oh, and one more thing.

I think I'm changing the rating to T, for minor swearing and that sort...just to be safe .

* * *

><p>Sapphire and Diamond were so different.<p>

She was a girl...

He was a boy.

She was impatient.

He liked to take things slow.

She liked battles.

He liked comedy.

But if you made them stand side by side and closely examined their daily lives, and even squinted a bit, trying to find any similarities between them, you could find one. Just one.

And that was...

Their love of food.

"You're such a wuss Ruby!"

"And you're not a girl!"

Sapphire had run off in a huff at another one of her arguments with Ruby about her not being feminine when it came to food.

'That jerk...what's wrong with how much I ear?'

She didn't think it was fair. She didn't get fat, after all, and she didn't throw away a heck lot of food either. What she ate was perfectly healthy and very good for her body, thank you very much. But NOOOOO Ruby had to have issues with what SHE ate, how much SHE ate and how SHE ate it. What was his problem? If he didn't like eating a lot then that was him, so why was he picking on her?

Sapphire was stomping through Route 5 when she saw onigiri wrappers on the ground. Grumbling about littering and people not caring for the environment, she bent to pick it up, but her hand met with someone else's. When she looked at the owner of the hand, she recognized the person to be Diamond, one of the Sinnoh dex holders.

"Oh hello." He said, casually picking up the wrapper from the ground.

"I accidentally dropped it while unpacking my onigiri."

Then he looked at the girl who looked upset. Diamond had a one-track mind. It was, if you're happy, then you ate food. If you're unhappy, then you're hungry. So he stuck out an arm towards her, the one with the hand holding one of his 3 onigiris.

"Want some?"

Sapphire's eyes widened at this, and she hesitated a bit. 'What if this person insults me for being so unfeminine too?' She thought. But Sapphire had a sort of one-track mind too. When in doubt, eat. Then you can think better.

So when Diamond frowned and began to take his hand away, she lunged for the onigiri and managed to take it with her mouth, surprising Diamond when she managed to engulf it in three bites. His eyes widened, and Sapphire looked at him worriedly for a moment. Then he gave one of his stupid-looking grins and laughed. He stuck out his other hand, the one holding two onigiris and asked, "Want some more?"

That was how Sapphire and Diamond began to become food buddies. Whenever one was feeling down, they'd go to the other, and they'd eat together. It was incredible how much those two could eat when put together, and whenever the dex holders went out for lunch or dinner, they made sure to order extra.

To be honest, Red was fascinated at how much his juniors were so different, and yet so alike. He figured that if he biopsied his juniors' stomachs, they'd turn out the same. But he wasn't any better when it came to food, so when Green turned up at his cave with a whole bagload of food, he stopped thinking and jumped at it.

Yum.

* * *

><p>Er...next chapter for Sapphire x Green?<p> 


	10. Sapphire x Green, anger

"AND THE GUY DARED TO CHALLENGE ME! ME! SAPPHIRE! THE RECORD SETTER FOR BATTLING IN HOENN!"

Sapphire was, as an understatement, mad. A man had insulted her, her pokemon, and called her incompetent to battle because she was a girl and she was young. Then he saw the shocked look on her face and told her that if she wanted to learn her place, to battle him. She complied an her pokemon nearly literally beat him to the ground. He'd run off, not before adding that he went easy on her because she was young.

And since Sapphire was near Viridian, she immediately went to the trainer she respected, Green. Then as soon as she beat his gym trainers to the ground, losing to him in the end, she began to pour out all her frustrations on him. She didn't notice that she was shouting because she was just so frustrated and angry, but Green was wincing from time to time because of her loud and somewhat high-pitched shrieks. Then when he thought she calmed down, she began her rant again, this time about Ruby.

She began to hold back tears now, her frustrations getting the better of her and threatening to come out as tears. Her eyes closed and she looked down and bit her lip, trying not to release the waterworks. Her eyes shot open again when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Green standing behind her, ruffling her hair, with no hint of a smile on his face. She watched him go out of the room, and when she heard the door close, she immediately began to wipe her eyes dry. Then the door opened again and Green walked in with a glass of water and tissues. He set them down on the table in front of her and sat opposite her.

Sapphire took the tissues and blew her nose on them, failing to notice that it was loud and messy. Then she took a sip of water, and she was silent. She hadn't felt that awful in a long time, so it took a lot of energy out of her. She then looked in front of her to Green, who had his legs crossed and was looking out of the window. She lowered her head again, ashamed that she nearly cried in front of one of the trainers she respected most. Then he looked at her, and her eyes met with his. They stayed like that for a while, until Green sighed.

"Are you done?"

Sapphire blushed in shame and nodded. He looked at her, then looked away. Sapphire was beginning to become frustrated again.

"If it was you, what would you have done?"

"Nothing."

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

Green winced at her loud voice again, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she looked at him intently, waiting for an answer.

"The man had no right to insult you, of course. But it was his opinion, and opinions are set to change. He has low self-esteem, because he considers beating you, a young female trainer important to him, and is obviously sexist. But you didn't have to get mad. Just battle him, beat him, think 'oh, there are people like this. Shame' then move on."

Sapphire blushed. Green's words made her seem immature, and she immediately regretted being so worked up over it. She looked out of the window, feeling a bit trapped, wanting to look at the open sky, hut very audibly growled when she saw the man in question walk towards the gym. She saw Green look at what she was looking at as well, and when he raised an eyebrow, she bit her lip not to scream profanities.

"Sapphire. Leave." Green said. She looked at him, and then nodded. She didn't question her senior. So she stood up, gathering her things. Green saw her to the gym entrance, where the man was waiting. When he saw Sapphire, he smiled and pinched her cheek.

"Aw, little lady! Did you come here crying to the pretty boy gym leader?" He said, then he looked at Green disapprovingly, and sneered. "It's a wonder how you're a gym leader, Master Oak. Got in using your grandfather's connections?"

Sapphire was not mad. She was pissed. He could insult her and make her mad and she could let it slide (maybe), but insult her senior? And of all her seniors, insult GREEN? Now that, she couldn't take. So she got ready to pounce at the man, but before she could, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Green looking at her with those unemotional eyes. She then bit her lip and holding her hands into fists, walked away.

The next day, she crossed paths with the man again. Only this time, he was apologizing to her. She was astounded. Then she noticed the bruise on the side of his face and understood. Smiling, she walked up to him and pinched his cheek.

"Aw, I accept your apology."

She saw Green behind the man, walking down the street, and after releasing the man's cheek, ran towards Green, laughing her heart out. They walked away, Sapphire's arm around Green's waist.


	11. Crystal x Cheren, Yours and mine

Now THIS is SHORT. -.-

I never expected it to be this short...  
>err...yeah<p>

sorry 'bout that :P

UHM!

**Douze-Food! It's life ;) How will we survive without it? -oh the irony**

**That Guy 2099-nooooo~~ I don't hate Ruby, okay? ;) I just made him sort of like this...because I needed Diamond and his onigiri to appear! :D I love Ruby~ I think he's really cute...and manly...and *sigh* just wonderful...and there is a special note for you below ;)  
><strong>

**yourtypicalluckyfan-oh...I'm sorry it was sad . but if I do make a sequel it WILL be happy! :D I promise~ Pinky promise~**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal x Cheren - Yours and mine<strong>

Crystal and Cheren were left alone. To talk. Why? The dex holders had all gone to a 'Unova socializing camp' as Professor Oak had put it, and since Crystal wasn't exactly the type to socialize and neither was Cheren, the two were voted most awkward and unfriendly with each other (After Lyra and Pearl, but their 'alone time' didn't work out so well. And that's another story).

So, here they were, stuck in a room, locked inside and guarded by Typhlosion and Torterra. They were silent, because Crystal was tired from research and Cheren was just mad at Touya for making him do this. Suddenly, a note was slid under the door, . Crystal intercepted it, read it, then sighed. She passed it to Cheren, who also read it and sighed.

'We're going to get casteliacones! If you guys want any, heck, if you guys want to get out of that room, then you better start talking to each other! With lots of love, Blue.'

They still didn't talk. It was because they didn't have anything to talk about. But both of them were brainstorming in their heads what to talk about. Crystal was faster.

"So Cheren. Why did you start on your pokemon journey?"

Cheren looked at Crystal through his eyes, then pushed his glasses up and answered her.

"To become stronger. You?"

Crystal nodded at his answer. It wasn't one she was particularly empathetic for, but it would do.

"To keep the orphanage running..."

Cheren raised an eyebrow, and Crystal sighed.

"I helped Professor Oak with his research in return for his assistance in keeping an orphanage running."

Cheren nodded. He didn't understand things like that at all, since he was all about winning and becoming champion (but Touya and Touko kept beating him).

"I see."

They were silent again. Then Cheren realized something, and frowned. So she was a researcher.

"I never understood how people could stop battling to research. It's beyond my grasp of knowledge."

Then Crystal realized something too. Cheren didn't understand that researchers were just like battlers.

"Well Cheren. Why do people battle? It's to get closer to your pokemon, and to be able to know them better. It's the same thing as researching. As trainers, as the caretakers of pokemon, we humans have an obligation to do whatever we can to keep out companions happy. That's why researchers do research. In order to know our friends better."

Cheren tutted, still not being ably to comprehend.

"Don't you ever miss battling? The thrill of combat, winning, training..."

Crystal frowned.

"I like researching too. There's also a 'thrill' when you discover a new pokemon or find out a new evolution."

Cheren frowned. Then they began to glare at each other. It seemed that they were talking quite loudly, because the door slammed open and a smiling Blue came in.

"Glad to see you guys finally talked!"

She then handed each of them a casteliacone, then walked out. Crystal and Cheren stood up, and Crystal, being closer to the door, held the doorknob. But before she could walk out, she turned around to face the young man, and said, "Those are your ideals, and these are mine."

She then slammed the door shut behind her, and Cheren was left to think about what she said.

* * *

><p>Blue tutted at the two, receiving a casteliacone which Touya had run out to get for those who were staying behind to watch the two trainers.<p>

"All that built up sexual tension. Tsk tsk."

Yellow felt sorry for Crystal and Cheren.

* * *

><p>Hehe<p>

well! I DO have fics written down, but since **That Guy 2099** requested for a Crystal x Ruby one, I'll do it right away!...tomorrow 0.0

and I'm writing a new story! It's also a multichapter fic, but it has an actual plot... .

Could anyone please stop by and read it? (and review?)

and although I absolutely LOVE writing stories with plots, The Girls of Pokemon will be my first priority when writing~

Oh YEAH!

REVIEW AND REQUEST! :D ahhh, R&R ;)


	12. Crystal x Ruby, Transparency

Well...I nearly had a heart attack yesterday

My dad was tweaking with the wi-fi system after we barely managed to fix it, and the whole day, the wi-fi wasn't working...

So I nearly pulled my hair out because the internet wasn't working...

But turns out that it was just out for yesterday~ It was working today!

**yourtypicalluckyfan-Er...uhmm...sequel will come after all 82 fic of this is finished, so might take a year...maybe less .**

**Hanon Diethel-Ho, Hum. Thank you! Green is awesome~ If Green were real life...I'd marry him :D and yeah! I always thought that Crystal and Cheren would get along well because they were both smart, but as I was playing through Black and White I kept seeing Cheren talk about winning, winning strength and blah, blah, BLAH. So I decided to make them friends who were enemies :D Bianca x Touya coming up next ;)**

*****This one is totally Manga verse. Lyra doesn't exist, which means that Crystal wears Lyra's clothes now.***  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Crystal x Ruby – Transparency<p>

They've never talked. To each other, they were transparent. But still there, of course.

Crystal and Ruby never talked to each other before. Maybe they have once or twice on occasion, but it was never really a conversation. It was a muttered 'hello', or a 'goodbye' or things like that, and maybe if the dex holders were out for lunch or dinner it was 'please pass me the ketchup'. Crystal was always occupied with Gold and Silver, or trying to teach Red how to find the best spot to throw a pokeball. Ruby was always either arguing with Sapphire over whether battling was better or contests were better, or discussing with White the importance of well-groomed pokemon.

They never talked to each other. Not really. But that didn't mean that they didn't acknowledge each other's presence. To Crystal, Ruby was the younger boy who liked seeing beautiful pokemon, but could easily win any battle. He was the boy who liked to play dress-up with his female friends (the girls were the ones changing clothes). He was the one who Blue occasionally asked for fashion advice, and yet the one who Sapphire always trained battling with. He was quite the enigma.

To Ruby, Crystal was the older girl who was ever-so-serious about her work, and yet knew how to have fun. She was the person who he admired secretly not for her battle prowess, but her ability to catch any pokemon with ease. She wasn't wild like Sapphire was, but she could battle. She wasn't charismatic like Blue was, but she could debate. She wasn't gentle like Yellow was, but she was caring. Crystal was a puzzle.

Yes, they didn't talk. But then again, there was _that_ incident. When the two were forced into a heated argument about what she was wearing. The two were alone, so after the argument was solved, they decided that nobody else needed to know that they talked.

It was one day when they crossed paths in Goldenrod City. Ruby was just strolling along, looking with delight at the various shops which sold Pokemon accessories, when he came across somebody who looked like Crystal, but wasn't wearing the same clothes that she usually wore. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the person was, indeed, Crystal.

But she was wearing a hat with a big red ribbon, slacks, and for goodness' sake were those knee-high socks? Ruby's mouth dropped. Then Crystal noticed him. She blushed.

"C-c-c-crystal, exactly WHAT are you wearing?"

She closed her eyes in shame and embarrassment.

"My mother…"

Ruby could faint. This was impossible. His elder Crystal was wearing something that wasn't like sportswear. She was wearing something…cute…and appealing. Ruby nearly fainted. But Crystal was still embarrassed, and if there was one thing Ruby didn't know about Crystal, it was that when Crystal was embarrassed, she became defensive r-e-a-l-l-y easily. And that was how she was right now.

"It's totally disgusting and it doesn't suit me at all, I know! So close your gaping mouth!"

She huffed. Then she felt a bit bad. It was just an opinion, after all…maybe she didn't have to shout. But Ruby was the one who was feeling bad. He didn't mean to make her feel that way.

'So that's how she sees herself.'

Ruby smiled at her. Then he grabbed her hand and began pulling her around the street. Crystal was surprised.

"Wha-hey! Ruby!"

He dragged her around the whole city, and Crystal felt self-conscious. There were countless of men who were looking at her, then either blushing or looking way just to look back. Then when they returned to where they were, Crystal almost slapped Ruby.

"What was that for?"

She was indeed, very angry.

"Crystal, you're really pretty! And this outfit makes you look cute! You saw how many guys looked you over, right? So I want you to take these clothes off immediately. You'll be kidnapped by someone for being so cute."

Crystal looked at Ruby. Then she realized what he said and blushed.

"Th-thanks…"

They smiled at each other for a while. They forgot that they were still holding hands.

So it was that fateful day that they finally acknowledged each other's presence. Maybe they knew it all along that there was a faint attraction between the girl who wanted to be pretty and the boy who wanted to be strong. The girl who was precise and the boy who like the overall picture.

Ruby and Crystal established a relationship that day. Not as friends, and not as lovers. It was a relationship dubbed, "Best friends who don't ever talk to each other."

Because whenever they tried to talk to each other, they both stumbled over their words and wondered what to say.

They weren't transparent to each other like before. Instead….maybe translucent?

* * *

><p>A bit of failed humour at the end...<p>

You know, you can usually see which stories I'm working on and which ones I have already written~ I always update the 'intro' chapter, you see :D

R&R~


	13. Bianca x Touya, Childhood sweetheart

Yo Peeps...I'm back once again, after a long time..

This time I really have a good excuse...my wi-fi died...and the floods in Thailand are getting worse and worse, and schools are closing everywhere and stuff...

But I ran away to Pattaya, so now, in my cozy hotel room, I'm able to update..

If you wanted me to update faster you could have sent me a hotel ticket :P

Nah, jkjkjk

**Pohkeemawn-it's no...problem? :P bahahah I know, right? There are so many pairings with no fics...that's why I'm writing these...so many stories... bahahaha and YESS GREEN IS PURE AWESOME 3**

**ColorfulShippersUnite-Thank you thank you / Yeah, I'm really looking forward to writing the Lyra x Green! I have a perfect plot in mind ;) and the Yellow x Gold...I'll think about it for a while hahahaha! I mean, I have the themes already and stuff, but I still have to think about expanding it into a story-length plot ;) But I'll try~**

**Number 86-Thank you~~ I try...really...hard...to make the main characters seem like a good couple ;) Sometimes it doesn't turn out right, though 0.0**

**Hanon Diethel! You have waited a heck long time and I have rewarded you with a Bianca x Touya! I'm sooo sorry it can't be longer, though...**

I sound tired, a bit...I think...well yeah, I guess I am .

This is game verse, hence the sort of silent Touya. Please don't mind the OOC-ness of Bianca, though 0.0 I'm really sorry about that .

Ugh, I fail as a writer...

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Nimbasa city. Touya had just been announced champion of the pokemon league, and after that incident with Reshiram, Zekrom and Team Plasma, our heroes were definitely entitled to a break. Though they arrived later and weren't part of the actual major battles, Bianca, Cheren and Touko had been at the scene, fighting several grunts and releasing the taken pokemon. When Touya returned from wherever he'd been, Team Plasma had been totally annhilated by the Gym leaders along with our trainers. Once they went home and gotten some rest, Alder insisted that they have some fun and relaxation like <em>normal<em> teenage trainers would be having.

So he gave them all tickets to Nimbasa city's theme park. Cheren tried to reject, saying that theme parks weren't his 'thing', but Alder and Touko had glared at him while Bianca pouted at him, so he didn't really have a choice unless he wanted to be murdered by Touko, or pouted to death by Bianca. So he ended up going. Touya had tried to reject too, saying that he wanted to train because he wanted to travel more. Bianca and Touko had given him the same treatment, and Cheren begged not to leave him alone with the homicidal girls, so Touya relented.

Touko and Bianca had the two guys in the middle, arms locked and marching. They went to almost every single attraction, or rather, Touko and Bianca went to almost every single attraction and the guys had no choice. Eventually the sun set and it became dark. The two girls had still not lost their excitement, gasping in wonder at the bright lights. They laughed and smiled and pointed, and occasionally smacked Cheren or Touya, but quite honestly, even the guys were having fun too, infected by the aura excitement that the girls gave out.

They had already gone on the roller coaster about seven times, and just about everything else already, but Touko had insisted they leave the biggest and baddest for last. The Ferris wheel. She looked at it as if it was the strongest trainer in the world. She gazed at it with both respect and fear, as if it was the highest point on the mountain she had to conquer. While she was in this phase, Touya poked her in the ribs and she snapped out of it.

Touya went on the ferris wheel with Bianca because Touko beat him up, and as she said, " I absolutely refuse to go on that ride with the jerk!" He had forgotten how ticklish she was. She went on the ride with Cheren, and he waved goodbye to his friend, hoping for his safety. Bianca however, giggled, and the two friends patiently waited for the next car to arrive. They got in to the car, and sat quietly, opposite each other so the car wouldn't sway.

It was kind of really awkward and funny because they could hear Touko's shouts from the other car, and the people who had gotten on after them were already kissing in theirs. They were quiet, feeling the slight swaying motion of the car. Touya thought of something to say to the girl sitting in front of him. Seeing the moonlight reach the car, lighting his friend, he remembered something from his past.

"Hey, Bianca."

The blond girl looked at him, with her twinkling eyes. She looked at him and answered, "Yes?"

Touya looked squarely into his friend's eyes, then looked out of the window, where the city was shining with neon lights, and the sky was sparkling with a few stars. They were nearly at the top now.

"Remember the elementary school play, when I was Romeo and you were Juliet?"

Bianca giggled. "Touko nearly killed me to get that role. She really wanted to do it with you."

There was a shout from Touko and Cheren's car, and though Bianca looked slightly startled, Touya ignored it. He remainded silent, as he always was, continuing to look outside. The car halted to a stop, giving the two some time to enjoy the scenery of the highest point of Nimbbasa city. He glanced at Bianca, and saw that she was looking outside too.

"I'm glad it was you, Bianca."

He saw in the reflection of the window that Bianca looked towards him and smiled her soft, kind smile. "I'm glad it was you too, Touya." This time he really looked towards her, and saw that she was looking outside the window now. He could see the stars and lights reflected in her eyes. Without thinking, his body moved closer to hers. He stopped right in front of her. They were eye-to-eye.

"Touya?"

And without another word, he gently brushed his lips against hers. When he leaned back, she was blushing, and yet smiling. She placed a hand to her lips, as if trying to feel his lips on her fingers. She shook head, giggling, and looked outside again.

"What was that for?"

He went back to his seat. "We never got to kiss in the play."

Bianca laughed, and the car began to move again. Their ride finished without a hitch, and when they got off the car, Touko and Cheren were waiting for them.

"Hurry up, you idiots!"

Bianca laughed and ran towards her friend Touko, and Touya merely walked slowly, ignoring the annoyed grumbles of his friend. The girls walked towards the exit of the park, and as Touya reached Cheren, he heard his friend whisper into his ear, 'I saw that'.

* * *

><p><strong>will be continued in Touko x Cheren! (though not right away)<strong>

Teaser here

l

l

v

As Touya reached Cheren, he heard his friend whisper into his ear, 'I saw that'.

Touya smirked.

'I saw you two as well.'


	14. Lyra x Green, Hologram

Why hello there...again :P

I'm back with a Lyra x Green! This would definitely be game verse since Lyra's not in the manga, and Green's...well, Green!

No babbling this time from me, because I really have nothing to say 0.0

**Poor Accountless Reviewer-Thank you for reviewing even though it's from someone without an account! (hints that accounts are free :P) but it's okay~ I'm just happy getting a review :) Thankkk youuuu for the complimennnttssss *blushes* I'm not sure if I should accept them or not...and Gold x Bianca? I shall think about it ;) but it will be done SOMEDAY, so no worries there ;)**

**Nauran-thank you for the info and the compliment~ For some reason, Red x Touko seems so WONDERFUL~~~~~~**

**Hanon Diethel-thankk youuuuuuuuhhh! I tried...really hard...i literally wrote something, then erased the whole thing, then wrote it again, then erased again, and then repeated that four times! 0.0 because well...Bianca x Touya might as well be canon, so... :D Touya is HOT. 'nuff said ;) and poor Cheren..I know...but you'll see what happened to him in the next chapter or so! :D Romeo and Juliet...hopefully Bianca and Touya's fate won't be as sad ;)**

**Oh, and just in case people forgot, Green = guy  
><strong>

Onward to the crack/fluff!

* * *

><p>It was just another sunny day in Viridian city, and Lyra was pacing in front of the large doors of Viridian gym. She peered inside to see the spinning panels on the ground, and the various challengers who were dizzy. She moved out of the way for one trainer who had just lost; he was on the verge of crying as he ran out of the gym. She looked away as one challenger bent over to heave their lunch out, and for a second, she felt nauseous.<p>

Lyra sighed. She looked as far as she could inside the gym to see Green sitting on his chair at the end of the gym's challenge, and groaned. She pulled her hat onto her head, as if it would be able to eat it up and make her brain disappear. She began to pace again.

She turned towards the door, grabbed the handle, then let it go again, walking away from the entrance. She then walked towards it again, grabbing the handle, and moved away once again. This was repeated a few more times, when one of the ace trainers opened the door for her.

"Ms. Lyra, did you need something?"

Lyra frantically shook her head and pulled the door shut, confusing the trainer, but she motioned for him to get back to his position, standing at one of the spinning tiles' stops for the challengers to battle. She watched as one challenger reached Green, and watched as the gym leader defeated the trainer. She moved aside again for the challenger to run out, and then sighed.

'You can't keep pacing back and forth! You're Lyra, for Mew's sake! Suck it up!' She thought to herself. She then took a deep breath, and pulled the double doors open. The ace trainer who had spoken to her before stopped her when she tried to take the shortcut to Green, saying "I'm sorry, Ms. Lyra, but even you need to get through all of us before reaching Green." Lyra frowned, but she accepted, and battled her way through the gym.

When she finally reached where Green was, he was sitting on his chair, looking at her. He stood up, and brought out his pokemon. Lyra panted a bit, wanting a little rest.

"Wait, Green. I'm not here to battle you. I need to tell you something." She said, but Green didn't seem to have heard her and brought out his Ninetails. Lyra groaned, but decided to entertain the gym leader, and brought out her Ampharos. They battled, and though there were a few close calls, what with the type advantages Green mostly had over her own pokemon, but she won anyways, like she did before she challenged the league.

Green's pokemon were called back, and Lyra pet her Typhlosion for a good battle. She then put it back inside its pokeball and walked up to Green.

"Green, like I said. I need to tell you something."

Green fumbled around, as if looking for something, but Lyra knew that Green was always like that, so she continued to speak. After all, she already had her mind set on saying what she came here for, and Green's tendancy to multitask wouldn't faze her.

"Green, I really..." Lyra closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then walked up to Green, and reached out to grab his hands. "I really like you!" When she opened her eyes to see again, she saw that her hands slipped right through Green's. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at her hands, back up at Green's face, then down again.

"Oh, Lyra. What are you doing here?"

A familiar voice called her from behind, and she whirled around to see who it was. She saw another Green right behind her, walking up to her. The newly arrived Green took out something like a remote and pressed a button, and the Green who just battled her disappeared.

"Ho-hologram?" She shrieked.

Green flinched from her high-pitched voice, but nodded anyways, even adding a slight chuckle. "Yes." He said. "Pretty cool, eh?" Lyra's arms and legs began to shake, and she pulled her hat down closer to her head, but this time wasn't to stop her nervousness. It was to hide her blushing. She'd tried to confess her feelings to Green's HOLOGRAM, for goodness' sake. And after she mustered up her courage, she had to do it again for the _real_ one.

"Lyra, are you alright?" Green walked closer to her, slightly frowning in worry, but Lyra moved away. She looked down and balled her hands into fists. She then began to growl. Then after about ten seconds, she relaxed. She looked up straight at Green's face, and looked into his eyes. She then stalked up to him, and grabbing his shoulders, she pinned him down and standing on tiptoe, she reached up to peck him on his lips.

"No, I'm _not_ alright, Green. I confessed my feelings to your _hologram!_" She shrieked again, when she released him from her grip. She threw her hands up into the air, and stomped out of the gym, not forgetting to slam the door shut. The ace trainers watched with amusement as their silent and shocked gym leader raised a hand to his lips, and chuckled.

The next day when she visited Viridian gym, she battled her way through all the ace trainers. When she reached the Green at the end, she drop-kicked him. As she expected, her leg passed through it, and she landed safely on the ground. Satisfied with her making sure that it was the hologram, she looked around to make sure that nobody was listening, and leaned closer to the Green lookalike, ignoring the fact that he was talking about what she needed to do to earn the Earth badge.

"Psst. Green, I really, REALLY like you, alright?"

She then smiled smugly, and crossed her arms in confidence. She stepped back to admire the still silent and motionless Green, when somebody grabbed her shoulders from behind. She flinched a bit when she felt arms wrap around her, but smiled when she heard somebody whisper into her ear.

"Me too, Lyra."

* * *

><p>As the teaser has shown...I think I'll follow up with a<p>

Touko x Cheren next ~

I AM done with the Platinum x Red, though 0.0

but I did get requests for a Yellow x Gold, and a Bianca x Gold, so...

Wow, Gold's really popular, isn't he? hahaha he's a ladies' man :P


	15. Apology

Hi, this is MelodyOfSadness here.

It's been what, one year? Two years?

I don't even know...

And I know everyone who's followed these stories hate me, but I'll try to justify myself anyways.

Point Blank is discontinued because I've figured out how to turn it into an actual story, not a fanfiction.

Girls of Pokemon is on hiatus because I've lost my will to write, ever since I told my parents I wrote fanfiction and they threw a fit.

Something about wasting my time with worthless pursuits.

Something about having to have played the games constantly and read the manga for me to be able to write fanfiction

AKA "wasting time" according to them.

Mind you, I love writing and I love pokemon.

I love Manga, and I love games.

I won't give up on writing fanfiction, and I know it took way too long for me to tell this to everyone, and I know it's no excuse for my long disappearance, (and I know most people don't care) but I just thought I should tell.

I do have some of the chapters lying around, I just need time to organise them.

And then once I've finished writing all the chapters, I'll upload them day by day.

Since I'm a little older and my parents trust me with how I'm spending my time, I'll have a bit more liberty to post.

Hopefully they'll be up by the end of the year.

Hopefully you'll see Point Blank as an actual book :)

Mind you, I'm still in High School, so the parent influence is huge.

Thanks, and I'm sorry again.


End file.
